


On Wedding Planning

by Shadowstar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stolen Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar
Summary: Sam and Tony take a breather while wedding planning to have a laugh and to snuggle a bit.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	On Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for both [ Sam Wilson Bingo 2020](https://samwilsonbingo.tumblr.com/) and [Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Title:** On Wedding Planning  
>  **Collaborator:** Shadowstar/pinkybitesu  
>  **Card Number:** 4106  
>  **Square Filled:** _Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV:_ S3 Laughter; _Sam Wilson Bingo 2020:_ G5 Wedding Planning  
>  **Ship/Main Pairing:** Sam Wilson/Tony Stark  
>  **Rating:** T for potty mouths  
>  **Major Tags/Triggers:** Fluff, Tooth-rotting Fluff, Established Relationship, Wedding Planning  
>  **Word Count (if applicable):** [per CryptPad] 1147
> 
> As always, thank you, thank you, **_THANK YOU_** to  Rex for her invaluable beta skills and cheer leading; this would be serious mess of tenses, otherwise.

Day 45869203 of wedding planning, and Sam was just... _done_ , honestly. The only reason he hadn't yet completely gone off on the woman managing their wedding was because Tony looked about ready to go off, too. 

After informing them they had a tasting to get to the wedding planner wandered off to go... Do something. Sam had no idea, and he had no interest in looking into it. Especially when Tony leaned into him, their heads automatically falling together, gently pressing and propping each other up.

"I'm so done," Tony declared, muttered and definitely with not a little bit of a glare sent in the direction the planner had wandered offin. It had not been either of their choice to even _have_ a wedding planner. And while they both definitely saw the need for one, couldn't Pepper have helped them find one that wasn't so... so...

"Maybe we should just elope," Sam mused, his hand finding Tony's. He pulled the calloused engineer's hand into his own, turning it over and gently beginning to massage. Tony melted immediately into him, making Sam snicker, but he definitely didn't stop.

"Maybe. Could call a suit, get us to Vegas in under an hour," Tony suggested, voice low and sleepy-sounding. Most people melted under full body massages, and while Tony definitely enjoyed the attention when Sam gave him one, it was Tony's _hands_ that got the man to turn into mush in Sam's own hands. 

"Mmhm. Probably should call ahead, though; I'm not settling for anything less than the honeymoon suite at the Venetian," Sam returned, teasing. It would never stop being absolutely, _utterly_ heart stopping when he thought of just how much money Tony Stark had at his disposal and was worth. He had to spend a lot of time with his head between his knees in the early days, Steve laughing his ass off at him, accusing him of not being able to keep up. 

"Oh, you know it, birdy. Gonna make sure you're properly taken care of," Tony teased right back, though he _meant_ it and Sam knew he did. The hand massage paused, earning Sam a disgruntled noise from his husband-to-be, but Sam soothed the noise away by raising that calloused hand to his lips and kissing Tony's palm, warm and sweet. 

"I know, Tony. Just like you know that it isn't _actually_ necessary, even as it's completely appreciated," Sam murmured back, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. The man's hair was soft, no real product in it today. And, god, the way he _smelled_ , all hot metal and warm cinnamon, something deeply _Tony_ under it all. As it did every single time, Sam's stomach fluttered and his whole chest tightened.

How the hell had he gotten so damn lucky?

"I do know, Sam. Doesn't make me wanna take care of you any less, though," the billionaire sighed, turning his own head to press a kiss to Sam's shoulder in turn. The two of them remained quiet for a long moment, before Tony's snickering, and Sam knew he's in trouble. He's _always_ in trouble when Tony snickered like that.

"Could get a really bad Elvis impersonator to marry us. Or, fuck, what if we grab Steve and Rhodey and then have a Captain America impersonator marry us: how many expressions of disappointment do you think we could pull out of Capsicle?" Tony was eager and amused with his own idea, shifting to sit up, but not letting any room between them open up. 

Okay, yeah, that was kind of funny. Sam burst out laughing, turning his head and pressing it into Tony's.

"You are ridiculous and I love you," Sam laughed, grinning wide and honest. The expression of surprise he saw on Tony's face every time he said that he loved Tony would never _not_ be heartbreaking. And that soft, shy smile after that was almost immediately hidden would never not remind Sam of getting hit in the chest. The way that Tony tried desperately to maintain some sort of mask that would keep just about everyone else out could be, and was at the beginning, infuriating. But not Sam; he'd learned a _long_ time ago how to push into the cracks in those masks, to worm his way inside and make his own space. 

"I love you, too, Sam." The tone of voice that Tony used in that intimate little space made just between their faces was _Sam's_ , and Sam's alone, and it had him wrapping his arms around the other man. Their eyes closed, content to just stay in their space, that moment. Creating a little bubble that would eventually be popped by the return of their awful planner, but for now, it was just them.

"We're getting married," Sam whispered, wondering, not for the first time. It never ceased to amaze him, even though _he'd_ been the one to propose first. How the hell he'd managed to beat Tony to the punch, he would never know; he'd always thought he likely had Steve to thank for that. Tony and Steve, while good friends--one might even say _best_ friends, but do not _ever_ say that to their faces, good lord--never stopped bickering about the smallest details of team management. It was both exasperating and a goddamn _boon_ , in this case.

"Yeah, baby, we're getting married," Tony returned with a bright grin, chuckling warmly. His voice was genuinely happy, and Sam had already vowed, multiple times, to do his absolute best to make sure he heard that tone as often as possible. 

The bubble surrounding them was warm, content. And, honestly, if they'd been at home, they could have-- _would_ have--stayed right there for the rest of the afternoon. But, of course, they're not at home and the bubble was burst with a deep sigh from above. Both of them cracked their eyes open to an irate-looking wedding planner.

"Well, that mess is taken care of, but we're going to be late to the tasting. Best hurry, boys, or we'll be on the shit list of every other stop we have to make today," the woman primly told them, already looking in the folder she'd put together, walking away quickly. 

Sam sighed in regret as he regretfully pulled away, gently pulling Tony with him. The older man was immediately tucked under his arm, despite the man's best protests.

"Alright, Tin Man, let's get going before we're eaten alive," Sam chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple.

"Wouldn't that be preferable, at this point?" Tony groused, scowling, clearly on the edge of pouting outright.

Sam laughed as he dragged Tony with him towards the car where Happy was waiting to take them to the tasting. The rest of the day was looking to be long and tedious, but Sam knew it'd be worth it with Tony right there with him.


End file.
